lost_cities_keeperfandomcom-20200213-history
LGBTQ+ Keeper
[[Administration|'Admin']]' Note: At this time, the information on this page is mainly theories and headcanons, as none of this has been confirmed by Shannon Messenger. Also, please note that this page contains some more mature terms than the rest of the wiki.' The Theory Many people think that characters in Keeper of the Lost Cities are LGBTQ+, a likely occurrence due to the high population of LGBTQ+ citizens of the world. Dex Many people think Dex is bisexual. This is shown through many instances and ships such as Detz/FedEx. Some people think that even though Dex doesn't hate Fitz anymore, he can't possibly like "Wonderboy" even if he stopped with the nickname, but others believe that the nickname is just a way of Dex trying to hide his feelings. He is also headcanoned as genderfluid, pansexual, nonbinary, and/or demiromantic. He is often shipped with Keefe (Keefex/Dexeefe). Biana Many people headcanon Biana as bisexual (Bi-ana), but others headcanon her as lesbian, dubbing her "Lesbiana" and pairing her with Sophie (Sophiana/Biophie), Marella (Marelliana/Biella), Linh (Linhiana/Binh), Stina (Stiana/Bina) or both Linh and Sophie (Solinhiana). Sophie Some people think Sophie is bisexual, asexual, pansexual, nonbinary, gray-ace, or lesbian, though it is not clear. She is shipped with Linh (Solinh/Lophie), Biana (Sophiana/Biophie), both Linh and Biana (Solinhiana), and/or Marella (Sophella/Marphie). Keefe Keefe is widely headcanoned to be bisexual, pansexual, asexual, or gay. Some people ship him with Fitz (Feefe/Keefitz), Dex (Deefe/Keefex), Tam (Teefe/Kam), or both Biana and Tam. Tam Tam is headcanoned by many as gay, bisexual, nonbinary, aromantic and/or asexual, and shipped with Keefe (Teefe/Kam) due to them hating each other, similar to Drarry (Draco and Harry). He has also been headcanoned as transgender due to it being impossible for identical twins to be born of opposite sexes. Linh Linh is mainly headcanoned as asexual and/or lesbian and liking Sophie (Solinh/Lophie), Biana (Linhiana/Binh), both Sophie and Biana (Solinhiana), or Marella (Marellinh/Linhella). She has also been headcanoned as trans, similar to Tam. Fitz Fitz is widely headcanoned as bisexual, transgender, gay, pansexual, genderfluid, and many others. People ship him with Dex (Detz/FedEx), again due to their supposed rivalry in the beginning of their friendship. People also ship him with Keefe (Feefe/Keefex) due to them being best friends. Wylie Wylie is headcanoned as gay and/or a trans boy (born in a female body but identifies as a male). He is most commonly seen as liking Tam (Wytam/Endsong). Marella Marella is headcanoned as being lesbian or bisexual and being romantically involved with Sophie (Sophella/Marphie), Biana (Marelliana/Biella), Stina (Stinella) or Linh (Marellinh/Linhella). She is also headcanoned as aromantic and/or demisexual. Definitions Abrosexual https://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/abrosexual Alternating between sexualities, or not having fixed sexuality. Sometimes said to be "permanently questioning" or "sexualityfluid". Androsexual Attracted to males and masculinity from all genders. Agender https://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/agender Identifying as having no gender. Aromantic https://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/aromantic Not romantically attracted to others. Asexual https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Asexuality Not sexually attracted to others. Bi-Curious Mainly attracted to one gender, but occasionally attracted to another gender. (See homoflexible and heteroflexible) Bigender https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bigender Identifying as any combination of two genders. Bisexual https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bisexuality Attraction to two or more genders. Cisgender https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cisgender Someone who identifies with the sex that they were born with. Demigender Identifying partially as one gender (male, female, nonbinary, etc.), but partially as another (nonbinary, female, male, agender, etc.). This may be aligned with one's biological sex, or not. Demisexual Only attracted to those that they've formed a strong emotional connection with. Gay/Lesbian/Homosexual https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Homosexuality Attraction to the same gender.(Lesbian refers to female homosexuals only, though Gay can refer to male and female as well as Homosexual) Genderfluid Alternating between genders, or not having a fixed gender identity. Gray-Asexual Only experiencing sexual attraction at certain times or in certain situations. Gray-Aromantic Only experiencing romantic attraction at certain times or in certain situations. Gynosexual Attracted to females and femininity from all genders. Heteroflexible https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Heteroflexibility Mainly attracted to the opposite gender, but occasionally attracted to other genders. Homoflexible Mainly attracted to the same gender, but occasionally attracted to other genders. LGBTQ+ https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/LGBT Stands for: Lesbian, Gay, Bisexual, Transgender, Queer/Questioning, and more. Omnisexual Attraction to all genders. Nonbinary A gender/gender spectrum outside of the male/female binary spectrum. Can also be used as an alternate term for genderqueer. Pangender https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pangender Identifying as any combination of all/multiple genders. Pansexual https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pansexuality Attraction to all genders, or attraction to people regardless of gender. Polysexual https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Polysexuality Attraction to multiple genders or all genders. Transgender https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Transgender Transgender means you were born in a body opposite to the gender you actually are. For example, you were born with the body of a girl, but you are a boy. Trigender https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Trigender Identifying as any combination of three genders. Questioning https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Questioning_(sexuality_and_gender) Someone who is unsure about their sexual/romantic orientation and/or gender identity. Category:Characters Category:Pairings